Revenge
by Sweet Torment
Summary: [AU] What if Damon's time as an Augustine doesn't end after just five years? What if Grayson Gilbert was the one who now led the Augustine organisation and kept Damon as a test subject? What if Damon met Elena under different circumstances and he comes to the conclusion that it would be best to hurt Dr. Gilbert through the thing he loves the most, his daughter? [Warnings inside.]
1. 21051

**A/N:So, I was inspired to write this and want to test this out, dipping into darker themes and all. Anyway, this is an AU story, but not all human, it goes back to Elena's childhood. It reaches all the way back to the time when Damon was an Augustine Vampire, but in this story, he stays an Augustine until ca. 2001 and by now, Elena's father has taken over the experiments, in the cellar of his practice in Mystic Falls. Elena is only 5 years young in the beginning of it. **

**I hope you read and enjoy, feedback would be great. And don't read when you can't handle it or don't like it please, I warned you about the topics!**

**Warning: Dark, adult themes, such as rape, violence and sexual content. **

* * *

[1997]

Darkness, nothing but darkness and pain for days.

They were experimenting on his healing factor once again, this time not with eyes or ears or mouth, but bones. When he had woken up, chained up and on the ground again, he felt the growing of his ribs, how they were slowly coming back, how his skin was closing shut again where they had taken it from him, when suddenly a sharp light had hit his eyes, those creeps were seriously watching the whole scene, inspecting and scribbling down notes on a notepad.

The young doctors were disgusting, but none of them was as bad as Dr. Gilbert himself.

But now it they were all gone again, left him to lay in his own blood, chained up by iron chains that had been dipped into vervain, vervain dripping from the walls and darkness all around him, with no sound but his own breathing and the pumping of his slow and exhausted, dead heart. Every move hurt, every breath was painful and he wished that every day could be the last, but that was impossible when you were immortal.

Damon was on his knees, his hands hanging just loosely by his sides, he was too tired and drained to lift them or rest them somewhere else. His head was heavy, heavy from the blood loss and the insane hunger he was having, too heavy to hold, he let his head drop back against the vervained wall, not caring about the slight pain sizzling in his neck as he let out a pained moan, his eyes falling shut once again.

This could drag on another few days, weeks, month, years. And no one would know he's here, no one to save him, no one to free him, no chance of getting out. It was hopeless and suicide was not an option.

He smelled the dried blood in his face, on his clothes and everywhere else in the room and it spiked the craving, nearly driving him mad. This must be what a drug withdrawal feels like, he thought to himself with a quiet groan.

It was hard enough to stay conscious, not to mention sane, but that hunger did the trick, driving him over the edge. Hunger, anger, pain, exhaustion, being on the brink of insanity, it fed his fantasies. Fantasies about violence and revenge.

"21051" that's what they called him here, and that was exactly the number of how many screams of pain he would draw from Dr. Gilbert once he got out of here. 21051 screams of pure pain and torture before he would kill the man who made his life that miserable. Just the image of it in his head drew a small smirk to Damon's lips, he could see it clearly behind his shut eyes, all the things he would do to that man. And the other doctors as well. To kill them, one by one, would be the greatest fun he was going to have after this.

As insane as those fantasies were, he believed that they were the only thing here keeping him by his mind.

He was just going to think up another way of torture and revenge, when suddenly-

_Thud, thud, thud._

_Thud, thud, thu__d._

Light pierced through his closed eyelids, causing him to screw his features up.

_Thud, thud, thud. _

It was hard plastic, hitting the ground. He could hear it roll over the floor and without opening his eyes, he could tell it was a ball.

And a second later, the only thing in his ears was the sweet sound of pumping veins and a beating heart.

Fear rushed through Damon's body. He was still so tired from last time, they couldn't be serious to drag him up and onto that metal table again already.

But a sudden and too sharp intake of breath settled his fear and caused him to force his eyes open to see who was in the cellar with him.

So when he opened his light azure hues just enough to get a glimpse of the person, he starred right into nothing, confusion took over his mind and for a moment he thought he had gone off the edge, but he lowered his glance and met a pair of dark, big, brown doe eyes.

It was a child. A little girl. Brown hair, cute eyes, a pretty dress. But her face was starring back at him in disbelief.

And next to her was a basketball, laying on the ground. She must have played with it when it had rolled down here. She was no older than maybe four or five years. Damon had never in his over 50 years as an Augustine Vampire seen a child in any of their cellars and prisons.

And for a moment, both of them just looked at each other, she in some kind of trounce and he totally perplex. When a voice broke the silence and both of them winced at it.

"Elena, sweetheart? Where did you go?" Dr. Gilbert screamed from upstairs.

And the little girl tore her eyes off Damon and glanced back up the wooden stairs, to the door that was still open and screamed. "Coming, Daddy!" In a too high voice before she picked her ball back up, cast another glance at Damon and run back up the stairs on her little, skinny legs before the door fell shut again and Damon was left in darkness, once again.

But Damon didn't mind it this time, the darkness, he cold, the vervain, the pain and exhaustion, none of it mattered in this very moment while a sickening smirk curled up on his lips. None of it mattered, because he had heard one word; _Daddy. _

* * *

Now that was 17 years ago, and a lot has happened. It was three years after Damon had met little Elena, that he could be freed, by another vampire, he had disappeared for a few years,to recover and live out his freedom, but now something has drawn him back to Mystic Falls, the eighteenth birthday of sweet Elena Gilbert.

And that meant, it was time for revenge.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the start and plot and explanation and all, if you got any questions, feel free to ask them. This is just something that came to my mind real quick, so yeah, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'm going to add the next chapter as soon as possible, so please leave some feedback, because you know, reviews are looooove.**


	2. Monsters In The Shadow

**A/N: And here I am, back for more! All of you reviewed so fast and everything, so I just wanted to say that you guys really rock and I love everyone who reads this. Hah. So this is why I'm already updating, because you're all awesome! So this chapter is going to dip a little into Elena's life.**

**Now to your questions and stuff;**

**- One of you was so so right; silly me got the timeline mixed up. I said Elena was 5 and then I said that Damon returned for her 18th birthday, 17 years later, but that's wrong of course. It's 12/13 years later. Damn. My mistake, I'm so so sorry, guys. But thanks for correcting me**

**- Second, some of you asked for more characters and I don't really know, I don't intend to make this a very long fic, so I don't think there'll be a lot of interaction with others, buuuut maybeeee, maybe, maybe, Enzo will show up.. who knows. :D**

**- One of you asked about how Damon and Elena will be in this story, so if you read the warnings you will know that this isn't going to be fluffy and cute, this is a dark fic and I'm not aiming for Delena lovey dovey what-so-ever (even though I love that too, but I wanna get dark here.), so don't expect any DE fluff.**

**- Last: don't expect this to become a long multi-chapter fic, I'm hoping for about 3 - 5 chapters.**

**And now read and enjoy.**

* * *

_It whispered again, just a hushing sound, so faint in her ears even though it was right in front of her, two icy blue eyes, glowing in the darkness. _

_Suddenly a primal growl erupted from the black shadow in front of her. _

_She was so small and sure that it would eat her. Blue eyes, light blue eyes. A tiger maybe? A big cat, who had lived in the darkness of the cellar all those years, maybe that had been the reason why her father had always told her to not step down there, to not open the door, to not peer inside if it was open. _

_It had all been one big taboo. _

_But taboos spike curiosity.  
_

_Another growl and the rattling of heavy chains. A ghost. Maybe. But even in her younger years Elena knew that those weren't real, they came from horror stories told to kids so they wouldn't get up in the dark. _

_Whatever it was that was starring back at her, it was dangerous. And as a pained whimper sounded, Elena chose to run, turning on her tiny feet to sprint away from the black cellar and back up to the door that was spending all the light in the room, but there was something in her way, something round and hard, it caused her to trip and fall and hit her knee on the could and wet ground. _

_"No." She gasped and before she knew, the something had grasped her ankle and was dragging her down into hell. _

"Oh God!" Elena's head shot up from a book, the page glued to her cheek from the cold sweat that was now running down her face. Just another one of those nightmares.

She glanced around and realized that she was still in the library and that she had fallen asleep on a book when a whole other thought hit her mind.

11pm.

Damn, she had promised her father she would be home before ten.

The doors of the library swept open for her and she stepped out into the cold, a breeze of wind rushing past her face and blowing her hair up into the night sky. This always happened once she got sucked into a good book, but her father would not understand, so her mind was all on hurrying home.

11pm, that meant there were no more buses driving now and she had to walk home. Great.

Elena's hand tugged her scarf tighter up around her neck, it was summer, but this night seemed to be colder than she had remembered the last few days and the wind was not exactly pleasant either. So she buttoned her jacket up to her chest and let her feet carry her as fast as they would go in a walk.

She knew that it was silly to be afraid of the darkness in the streets, this was Mystic Falls and nothing bad ever happened here, but ever since she had been little, her parents had taught her to be careful, to avoid the corners of dark alleys and to not take any short cuts alone or at night. She was only 2 days away from being eighteen and still feared the monsters in the shadows, it was kind of ridiculous. She was sure that there had not been a serious crime in years now, ever since someone had blown up her parent's practice probably, but you could never be sure.

They never caught the one that blew everything up. Elena was still rather young and so she barely remembered anything, just the tears her mother cried when they arrived, the smoke and flames and her father's angry face. All their life they had been putting everything into it, had poured their hearts into the practice to help the people, to take care of the people of Mystic Falls and someone ruined it all in one big explosion. And that horrible person had never been caught.

That day, something in Elena's heart broke. The believe in the good in people maybe. Because honestly? What had her beloved father done to hurt anyone. They hadn't deserved this and the fact that they hadn't caught the guy, caused a shiver to run down her spine. She shuddered and dared another glance at her watch. It was getting later and later and she had to get home, if she was lucky her father would still be at work.

After the fire, her parents had devoted years to building it all back up and ever since, her father had worked more than Elena ever remembered him to.

Suddenly something cracked behind her and she threw her head around to look behind her, her hair flying along as her whole body came to a sudden halt. But she stared into the wide nothing, nothing but trees and streets and buildings and the night sky. A cold feeling crept up her back and she swallowed at the thought of how many horror films she had seen that started like this.

Her best option now was to get home as fast as possible. And so she wasted no time, inhaling a sharp breath, her heart beating in her chest like a hammer, she turned on her heel and started speeding down the road on her feet. She felt like an idiot running from something that probably wasn't even there, but it was better to be run than to be caught and eaten, she thought to herself and pushed just to go a little faster.

This was worse than watching SAW with Matt, this was worse than camping in the woods with Caroline and the boys, this was worse than every scene in every horror movie she had ever watched, this was real. And even if nothing had happened yet, it still could.

She was about ten minutes away from home when a sigh left her lips, the familiarity with the streets and houses calmed her, made her feel save and maybe that was the problem exactly. Because the next thing she did was slow down a little and about a second after that, the bushes and trees next to her rustled, moved and something cracked again.

Elena turned her head in complete shock while her feet carried her around the corner of the Mystic Grill and the next thing she knew, she crashed into what felt like a brick wall. And the air was knocked out of her lungs. But to her pure horror, she soon had to realize that this was a man, a human, breathing and made of flesh and bones, with blood pumping through his body. The realization drew another gasp from her, causing her to stumble back as he smiled down at her.

"Hello, darling." The man chuckled, his face hidden in the dark.

Elena's mouth was open, but she was unable to form words until two strong hands gripped her arms. "No!" She breathed. "I have to.. my fa-father.. he's waiting." She brought out through stutters and couldn't stop blinking. "I have to leave." She stated and tried to jerk her arm free from his grasp, but he was strong. Too strong.

"Hush, hush." The stranger soothed and a smirk curled up on his face as he stepped into light. "I'm Enzo." He introduced himself. "And you must be Miss Gilbert.." He added with a wide and mischievous grin that scared Elena through skin and down onto her now cold bones.

"No.." She murmured, more to herself than to anyone else. She suddenly felt hot and cold at the same time, everything tensed and she started trembling in fear. Adrenalin rushed through her body and her heart pushed faster against her rib cage than ever before. She didn't know this creep, so he couldn't know her, but he did and that scared the hell out of her.

Instead of moving or struggling, Elena was frozen in shock, just starring back at that Enzo guy. "Someone's already been waiting for you.." He explained to her with a dark chuckle that caused goosebumps to spread all over Elena's skin.

The next thing she knew he grabbed her head and pushed it aside just before she felt something pierce the skin on her neck, warmth spreading all over the spot as darkness clouded her vision and the last thing she heard was her own sharp scream before she blacked out and went limb in Enzo's arms.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know this is short, but I'm rather bad with long chapters. **

**I just wanted to say how much I love you all, again. Because god, you guys, really!**

**Well, I don't really know what to say, so just tell me what you think instead. Hahah. **


	3. In The Lion's Den

**A/N: Alright, here I am again. Thank all of you for your awesome reviews, I really love them and I hope you guys keep going!**

**So in this chapter, Damon will be back and we'll finally get some dark stuff, nothing big though and I can only remind you to read the warnings, guys.**

**Now I guess I'm going to keep this short and please enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Darkness, nothing but darkness and the faint sound of voices. A small slit suddenly caused a piercing white light to blind her vision for a moment and Elena realized that she was opening her eyes, so she blinked a few times and supported her throbbing head with her hand as she tried to sit up.

But she soon had to find out that a set of iron chains that were cuffed to her hands prevented her from getting up and off the bed, so she slowly and carefully lowered herself onto the mattress again, too dizzy to understand what was going on.

She groaned, closed her eyes once again as her vision was still blurry and rested her hand next to her head. When she opened her eyes again, her gaze fixed on her hand, blood was smeared across it, most of the red liquid had already dried, but it still shot panic into Elena's veins and she shot up again, only to be held down by the chains. "No.." she gasped and fanatically looked around herself to scan her surroundings.

A completely normal and light bedroom, white walls, a wooden floor, lamps, curtains, a table, the bed she was laying in. It was a pretty fancy room.

Not like that calmed Elena, panic was spreading through her whole body, causing her heart to jump against her chest, her veins to pump and her head still hurt. She glanced down, seeing nothing but her blood soaked shirt, she couldn't hold it in any more, a quiet cry escaped her dry lips and she went mindless, starting to struggle against her restrains. She had no chance to get rid of tem she knew that, but common sense was not the strongest thing in her mind right now, she was over-powered by fear and adrenalin.

The cuffs on the end of the chains clicked against the bed posts and red marks formed on her wrists where the cuffs were cutting into Elena's brittle skin. She didn't recognize the fact that she was making a ridiculous amount of noise right now, all the struggling and pulling and the rattling of the iron chains. Her brain didn't really function anymore and all she wanted, no needed was to get out of this room and find a way of escape. She had to get home, back home where it was save and the world was whole. No strangers, no blood, no cuffs, no fear.

This was what she had feared the most, meeting a criminal in the dark. This was what her parents had warned her from. She just never thought that they would have such little problems taking her.

She tugged on her chains again, putting all her weight into the movement, but nothing moved, no matter how much she pulled, so she let go with an exhausted sigh and a frown of frustration curled up on her face before she felt tears springing to her eyes. "Don't cry!" Elena hushed to herself, trying to keep the water in her eyes at bay as she spoke to herself like a maniac.

For a moment, she thought it was all just a bad dream, maybe. But as she rested on the bed, the voices from the door came back, just as quiet, faint sounds and Elena winced, thinking about that Enzo guy that had abducted her last night. She also remembered how he knew her name and how he had talked about someone who was waiting for her.

What did that even mean? Elena could not think of anyone like this who knew her and wanted something from her. Just another problem without a solution. She huffed in anger and frustration and tried to pull on her restrains once again, maybe she could eventually get them off. And if not by pulling or tugging, maybe she would find the key or something to destroy them. Brilliant thought.

She quickly leaned up, glancing around the room for anything that might help her. And to her complete disbelief, there was seriously laying a small key on the table that stood an arm's reach away from the bed she was bound to. She hissed, it seemed impossible, but she was determined and determined people could get all kind of things going if they wanted it badly enough, so she nodded to herself and sat up as good as possible.

She tried to reach her hand out for the table, maybe she could get it a little closer, if she could only grasp it, but her fingertips never reached the light wood. She then stretched her food out for it, and her foot did indeed touch the leg of the small table. She could have cried for being so lucky right now, her shoe hooked itself around the leg and she bend her knee, slowly dragging the wooden table across the hard-wood floor, a loud scrapping noise filling the room, but she didn't care, she gave it another harsh tug and the table was close enough for her to reach the key.

She didn't feel like smiling, but she couldn't help it when the corners of her mouth curled skyward into a small smile. Her fingers stretched across the material of the table and the pad of her index landed on the small, cold key.

But in the same moment as she touched her only option of freedom, the door flew open and crashed against the wall of the room. Enzo stood in the door, a grim expression over his face. "What the heck have you been doing in here, sweetheart?" He spat harshly while making his way towards her in a flash.

Elena pulled back from the table with a loud shriek of surprise and huddled herself up against the wall by the bed. No key in her hand.

"Human's... so predictable." Enzo narrowed his eyes at her, his tone dripping with annoyance. "You have been making a hell lot of noise in here." He noted and stared down at her. Elena on the other side avoided his glance, she was curled up on the end of the bed, her breathing fast again as she kept her eyes squeezed tightly, her knees pulled up to her chest. "Damn, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Enzo hissed and quickly stepped forward to grab a fist-ful of Elena's chocolate hair, forcing her to open her eyes in shock. "Disrespectful child!"

"Let go of me!" Elena cried out in pain and grabbed Enzo's wrist in attempt to get rid of him. But yet again, he was way too strong for her. His hands and arms were like iron.

Enzo stayed unimpressed, pulled her face closer to his and leaned down so he could whisper his words right into her face. "Stop making such a fuss, you stupid girl." He commanded. He knew he couldn't compel her, she was wearing a vervain necklace, Damon and he had found that out earlier already. Enzo had immediately grasped it, ready to rip it right off, but Damon had insisted to let her have it, for the fun.

A glare was all Elena could shoot him and in response to it, Enzo banged her head into the wall she had previously been leaning against. Her head came into contact with the hard stone wall and the impact of it almost caused Elena to black out once again, her vision blurred for a moment and a sick feeling overcame her.

It took her quiet a while to recover from the blow and her now aching head, but she she finally did, she could clearly make out Enzo's shape next to her. He was leaning over her, uncuffing her wrists. Not like that brought her any freedom, because he immediately had her in his iron grip again, dragging her off the bed and to a stand.

Her legs were weak and tired and she felt pretty awful, so it took Elena a moment to steady herself, even though Enzo left her no time and just pushed her forward to walk. "You're going to meet my best friend now, lovely." Enzo explained in an amused voice, his lips curling up into a rather mischievous smirk. "He's the reason you are here."

Elena's heart was running rabbit-fast in her rib-cage and she didn't really know how to cope, everything went wrong and she felt helpless. "Let me go." She replied to his voice, her voice weak and unsteady this time, but her teeth were clenched and she pushed back at him again, struggling slightly in his grasp. "Please!"

"Beg all you want." Enzo chuckled and added, "But you better behave now, Damon won't tolerate any stupid stunts." Elena shoved against him again and Enzo rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist tighter before twisting it into the wrong direction, not enough to break it, just enough to make it hurt. "One more move and I _will_ snap your neck." He warned her sharply and Elena cried out and arched her back forward in pain, her eyes screwing shut for a moment while Enzo dragged her on.

The noise of her scream echoing in the empty halls she was being guided through.

They reached a dark, big door and Enzo kicked it open to lead Elena inside. A strange small immediately hit her nose while she was still whimpering in pain, something heavy was in the air and she couldn't exactly make it out until she opened her eyes.

Blood.

It took her a moment to adjust to the rather dark atmosphere, but there was no doubt in it. The thing that was drawing the strange smell, was blood. There were girls all over the room, some just laying, others doing things Elena had to force her eyes away from, a few of them were naked or just barely clothed and other's were just moaning in pain. And one was hanging in the arms of a dark haired man, his eyes were closed in what looked like pleasure while he had his mouth latched onto her neck. She was soaked in blood as well.

Elena's eyes were filled with pure horror at the scene before her and her jaw was hanging open in shock while Enzo pushed her forward, making his way right towards the raven haired man on the couch on the end of the room. Damon, Elena guessed.

But suddenly everything went in slow motion, the poor girls around her, the stranger, Enzo, the whole scene. She didn't care about her wrist any more, she didn't care about anything but getting away from that psycho on the end of the room and so she struggled back against Enzo's strong chest. He was just a male, after all, so it should be possible to get rid of him. She kicked and threw her arms, trying to free herself from his impossibly hard grasp. "Let go!" She murmured, kicking back at him while she bucked in his arms.

Enzo was unimpressed, grabbed her jaw and captured both of her wrists in one of his hand as he forced her still against his body. She was so immobilized that she could not even open her mouth to scream.

They came a halt in front of Damon and Elena's eyes were now wide open in fear. Fear of what was going to come. But Damon had not even seemed to notice her and Enzo yet, he just sat on his couch, sucking on the girl's neck. After a whole moment, he pulled his mouth away from her skin and for a second, Elena though she had caught a glimpse of thick fangs in his mouth, but the thought escaped her mind as he dropped the girl's lifeless body down onto the floor and she rolled a little until her face came into view. Her eyes had rolled back into her head and Elena could clearly make out that she was dead.

A shudder crept into Elena's bones and she tried to scream, but it was muffled by Enzo, who was pressing her jaw shut.

Elena's eyes were wide open and at the sight of the lifeless body, she broke out into heavy struggling once more. She couldn't really scream, but she did make some muffled noise and it was not too quiet.

Damon was meanwhile wiping the corners of his mouth with a tissue, not giving Elena a single glance. "Would you please fucking silence the girl?" Damon asked his best friend with a wave of his hand in their direction.

And Enzo's lips escaped a evil chuckle before he nodded, lifted Elena's wrist in front of her face and once more twisted it into the wrong direction. It hurt like hell and Elena howled in pain, but Enzo kept on turning until a sickening cracking sound snapped her wrist and Elena went into shock, a loud, window-shattering scream pouring out of her from deep within her chest.

He had seriously broken her wrist. It was no open wound, but the pain was unbearable nevertheless.

Another cry echoed through the room as Enzo let go of Elena and she dropped to her brittle knees, no longer keeping her pain and tears inside as she just kept on crying and moaning in pain.

Damon was frowning angrily at Enzo, his brows puckered on his forehead. "You call that silencing?" He asked him and Enzo shrugged with an innocent smile.

"I just couldn't stand it anymore. I had to pain her a little." He explained while making his way towards the lonely couch in the room to sit down next to Damon, throwing his arm over the arm rest with a smirk. "But she's all yours now, mate."

Damon rolled his bright azure hues and stepped down towards Elena who was still too busy crying and clutching her wrist as to even notice him coming closer. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up into a standing position before soothing her hair out and hushing into her ear. "It's alright, sweets.. let me heal you." He whispered and Elena didn't understand, but she was so emotionally drained that she didn't fight him.

And just as she had thought she had seen before, when Damon opened his mouth, thick, white fangs came into view. But instead of thinking them into her, he pierced his own skin and brought his arm, from which the blood was now dripping to her lips. "Drink." He murmured close to her ear and she obeyed and captured the wound in her mouth.

Immediately the pain eased and she felt better, stronger and more healthy than ever. Her bones had snapped back into place and ever scratch in her face was healed up.

"As good as new." Damon muttered, before letting go of Elena again. She could now stand all on her own again.

Enzo just rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance from where he sat. "Boring." He booed.

But Damon didn't pay him any attention. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was finally standing right in front of him. The girl he had longed to meet again, the person that had given him hope for revenge all his years in captivity, the girl that would pay for what her father had done to him and Enzo. He was scanning her from head to toe, just thinking and enjoying.

But something ripped him out of his mind, it was Elena. Her cold, dainty palm came into contact with Damon's cheek and the blow form her slap sent his dead to one side, his jaw gaping open slightly. "Bastard!" She spat at him.

It must have been the adrenalin, because she immediately regretted what she had done. Her chocolate eyes gawking big as she turned on her heel and made a sprint for the big door.

Damon was patient, slowly grabbed his jaw while Enzo was laughing on the couch and narrowed his eyes as he turned his head in Elena's direction. She was running faster than he had ever seen any of his victims run, but she seemed to be smarter and more of a fighter than most of his other victims as well, so he wasn't surprised. She had almost reached the door and Damon groaned, rushing forward in inhuman speed to catch her before she could grab the door handle.

Two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her up high into the air, which caused her to shriek in surprise and shock, before she broke out into loud screaming and hard kicking again.

Damon carried her effortlessly, though, moving them through the room until he reached the couch and tossed her down in front of it. He then grabbed her neck and forced her harshly to the ground before sitting down. "Stop putting up so much of a fight!" He groaned, shaking his head as he let go of her neck.

Now both, Enzo and Damon were sitting on the couch and Elena was kneeling in front of it. "I could have done much worse to you." He warned her.

"What do you want from me?" Elena gasped in sorrow, her head hanging as she stared at the ground.

Enzo laughed again. "Yeah, Damon.. what do you want from her?"

"Later to that. First; if you ever touch me like that again.." Damon started but Elena interrupted him again.

"Then what?!" She yelled up, suddenly looking up to glare at him.

Damon didn't even flinch, he just swallowed thickly and leaned forward until his face was inches from hers before he whispered hotly. "Enough."

Elena's eyes watered again, she didn't want them to but she no longer had any power over her body or her emotions, it had all just melted together to one big mix of pain and the desire to get away from this men and this place and all the freaking blood.

Damon kept his eyes on Elena's as he ordered, "Enzo, take the rest and leave, I think I'm going to have to teach her a little lesson."

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnnd cliffhanger, hehe. So this chapter was mostly awesome to write because we finally got Damon, but I wrote it while I was sick, so I bet there are some spelling mistakes or missing words, so I'm very sorry for that, guys.**

**Now please tell me what you think... and I'll soon be back for more.**


	4. Pain

**A/N: So my lovelies, I am back with the next chapter. I hope all of you had such a great weekend as I did. **

**Now to the story and your reviews. I got so many positive reviews and it is just wonderful to see how much you guys love this story, I hope you stay with me for a little while until this ends. I also love that you guys love my strong Elena, because this is what I'm aiming for, a fighter and survivor, when people write Elena as a crying victim, it just turns me off and all, what kind of man would want to fuck a crying, sobbing mess, let's be honest. So I write my Elena like this and I like it. And as I can see, you guys like it too. **

**Now in this chapter, I will repeat my warnings: this chapter will include; Dark, adult content, such as rape, violence and a high amount of sexual content, so if you cannot handle that, leave now and don't type in bad reviews, because you have been warned, this is mature! **

**Other than that, enjoy Damon's little lesson. **

* * *

It didn't take long for Enzo to grab the attention of the rest of the girls in the room before he left with them, dragging the dead body of the girl that Damon had previously killed in front of Elena with him as he went, leaving Elena alone with Damon.

Her emotions were at a peak, but she tried not to let him know, which was rather hard as her whole body was trembling in fear, so she tried to press her hands down into her lap to try and stop them from shaking this hard, but Damon had already noticed.

His palm slid over her head, stroking her hair gently. Elena flinched away from his touch. "Don't tou-" she wanted to hiss, but Damon interrupted her and cut her off with his words. "Don't what?" He asked harshly as he grabbed her jaw, forced her head around and made her look at him, staring her down with his azure hues.

Elena was suddenly caught in his bright eyes like a deer in the headlights. The shining blue color had her hypnotized, it caused an all too familiar fear to spread through her body, it reminded her on something. It burned in her mind like a bad memory from a long forgotten past. She furrowed her brows as she tilted her head with wide eyes, a gasp leaving her slightly parted lips as she recognized where he knew his eyes from.

And then everything came crashing back into her head, the blue eyes, the darkness, the growling sounds and the pain.

These were the eyes from her nightmare.

She gasped, pulled back and scrambled away from Damon, who let her go with a dark laugh. "Someone remembers me.." He chuckled, perching down next to her to grasp her arm and drag her closer to him again. His body and face now only inches from her own, so he could feel her quick breath against his lips, tickling them softly.

"Remember?" Elena just stuttered, trying to struggle out of Damon grasp to get away from him. "How could I remember you? I've never met you before!" She shrieked, throwing her head forward to bite into his arm as hard as she could. Attempting to free herself from the monster's claws.

Damon laughed, unimpressed by her attack, he just shook her off, causing her to drop back to the hard, cold ground before he reached for her hair to yank her up by it, a scream erupting from her lips. "You little bitch are a biter, huh?" He asked with cocked eyebrows as he drew her closer to his body to hush harshly in her face. "I'll show how I bite." He grinned nastily at Elena and she whimpered from the pain in her hair, she tried to struggle again, not willing to give this fight up just yet, but that only hurt more, drawing another cry from her lips.

A stubborn expression took over her face as she glared at him. "Rot in hell, Bastard!"

"That's what I thought.." Damon shook his head and tightened his fist around her hair, his stubby digits crushing her mahogany strands, causing Elena to part her lips in a soundless scream once more before he tossed her over the backrest of the couch and forced his palm down on her back to keep her bend over.

Elena struggled in fear of what was going to come, she kicked her legs out and silently whimpered. "Let me go!" She gasped again, kicking her heel out in his direction.

But Damon was faster and first dodged her foot before he caught it and grab her other leg as well. "Stop struggling!" He hissed angrily as he tore his tie from around his neck and bound her ankles together with the black piece of fabric until they were tightly pressed together and Elena could no longer move them apart. "Much better..." He told her with a mischievous chuckle.

"No!" She tried to move her legs once more, but had no chance. He had immobilized them.

He slowly came around the couch to smirk right into her face as he perched in front of her and grabbed her wrists, she immediately tried to struggle, but he was stronger, of course and she had no chance as he bound her hands together as well, leaving her barely any chance of self-defense. "I usually like the fighters.." He told her as he tapped his index against her chin with a quiet snicker before he continued. "But my hands are aching, they need to inflict your sweet body a little pain now, babe." He hushed into her face, the corners of his lips quirking into a sick smile. "For all the things he did to me." Damon added as he got back up and made his way around her.

Elena was at a loss of words at what he had said, what who had done to him? She asked herself while shaking her head in disbelief.

Damon's eyes ghosted over Elena's body, taking in what she was wearing. When she had come in, she had been wearing a jacket and scarf, but Enzo had already taken care of that, as well as her shoes. So she was only left in her jeans and shirt now. Oh those tight skinny jeans, Damon reached a hand out and trailed his middle finger down her plush behind with a chuckle of appreciation.

Elena squealed in shock and wiggled, trying to get away from his touch, but Damon hooked his finger into the thin leather belt she was wearing and tugged her back towards him. "You can scream if you want," He told her. "I'm a fan of screamers.."

Just the thought of the window-shattering screams she would make in a few minutes had him twitching and growing in his own jeans.

He let the tip of his tongue slide across his thin bottom lip as he pulled on Elena's leather belt until the material stretched and finally snapped, loosening her jeans around her hips. Elena moved her legs about, trying to quickly kick Damon away, but she just pinned her feet down onto the couch with one arm before he laughed and started to work her jeans down her legs.

Elena's face was hot with embarrassment as he uncovered her firm rear, a black pair of lace cheekies staying the only piece of fabric on her behind.

Elena couldn't believe it, she had tried to struggle and get him off for her dear life, but she had had no chance against him and now she was laying bend over over his couch, her legs tied together and wearing nothing but her underwear in front of him while he ran his perverse fingers over her plush backside, causing her to wiggle, squirm and whimper from humiliation. This wasn't right.

Angry tears slowly filled Elena's eyes, she just couldn't bite them back anymore. All she wanted to do was to throw this creep out of the window.

A low chuckle sprung from his lips as he came to a stop behind her, glancing down at one of her apple cheeks that practically screamed for him to spank him, so he audibly rubbed his hands together in anticipation and opened his mouth to speak. "I'm going to take my time, baby." He explained in a low voice, his tone dripping cruelty. "Just like he had done with me.." Damon added in a murmur, thinking back to his days in Dr. Gilbert's lab under the hands of that crazy doctors and Elena didn't understand, but before she could part her own lips to speak, he cut her off again.

"This is for draining me." He said quietly, rising his flat palm highly into the air before he delivered a hard smack down onto Elena's round ass, sending her jolting forward in surprise and causing her to scream in a mixture of pain and shock.

"This is for injecting me vervain." Damon counted up next, sending his hand down onto her skin again, with the same force as before, drawing a loud "No!" From Elena's lips, followed by a cry.

"This is for giving me a number as name." He added, quicker this time before he threw his hand down on her slowly reddening behind again, harder this time, but he did not get rewarded with the scream he had longed for, because Elena was now doing everything to muffle the sounds that escaped her mouth. She was biting into the backrest of the couch. Damon just shook his head and continued.

"This is for the prisons and the cellars." His fist came down again, the loud smack echoing in the whole room. And this was when the first tear fell from Elena's eyes, it was a hot one, slowly running all the way down her cheek and chin while Damon counted up more reasons to spank her and send blow after blow onto her burning behind. The tear finally dripped to the ground when she couldn't hear what he was saying anymore, all she heard was the loud pumping of blood in her head and the screams and cries that she muffled into the blood red couch.

It must have been at least twenty slaps later that she felt something cold slide along her cheeks and the next thing she knew was that her panties were removed. It all happened too fast for her mind and she couldn't react. Her wet chocolate hues just bulged as she felt him remove her last protection before he gently traveled a finger along the red hand marks that he had created on her tender flesh.

"What a masterpiece.." He whispered to her, drawing the shape of his hand along the red lines before giving her pink backside a soft squeeze. "Now baby, tell me.. are you a virgin?"

His voice was still faint to her, but she understood the question he had just asked her just fine. She refused to answer, though and just tried to squirm away from the backrest and him again, with the remaining power that she now possessed. But Damon hold her down. "You can be glad I didn't use the belt, so answer me!" He commanded sharply. "Are you daddy's innocent angel?" He asked again, a small smirk curling up on his lips as he was amused by his own words.

Elena's teeth let the soft material of the couch go, just to spat in pure anger and hatred. "Fuck you!"

But Damon stayed calm, just laughing quietly as he leaned over her back and came close to the shell of her ear from behind, drawing his tongue across it before he slowly mumbled into the ear that she so desperately tried to force away. "Let's find out, shall we?" He asked her and another gasp flew from Elena's mouth, panic breaking out inside of her as she started to squirm beneath him again, trying to get away or kick out or just to flee form his iron grip.

"No!" She whimpered. "Let me.."

But Damon ignored her angry pleas and slid a hand all the way down her spine, to her ass, traveled his index along her cheeks and then slipped his hand between her thighs, gripping her most privet parts with force that had her crying out once more.

"Virgin's are always wet for more.." He explained to Elena, his teeth scraping over the shell of her ear as he extended a long middle finger and slid it through her tight slit to indeed find her moist. A deep groan erupted from his chest as he repeatedly slid his finger through her lightly swollen lips, spreading the little wetness that had pooled between her thighs across her folds and clit with skilled fingers.

Elena couldn't believe the way he was violating her and tried to buck her back in attempt to get him off, but he pressed all of his weight onto her and held her down, a gasp fleeing from her lips and another whimper following as his finger pressed down on her little bundle of nerves, causing a rush of arousal to wash over her. It was just humiliating how he made her feel good with just one of his dirty fingers between her legs. All she wanted was to cry out loud, but her strong will and stubbornness forced her to keep her mouth shut, she's not let anything but insults through.

Damon chuckled as he felt her buck and squirm again, he knew that her body had already started to betray her mind, that she was getting wetter and wetter by the second and that her swollen lips just longed for his thick cock.

Suddenly the sound of a zipper being pulled down filled the room and horror filled Elena's eyes and mind. She could clearly feel the hot flesh of something throbbing against her backside and when he leaned back, all he was..

"And this is for the pain, darkness and misery.."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it and the next chapter will come as soon as possible, I promise. Please give me feedback on this, it is the first dark sex scene I've written in forever! **

**And as always, just tell me what you think about this. Love you guys for reading! **


	5. Innocence Gone

**_A/N: So, I know it's been a while, and I am soooo sorry, guys. Seriously. I am so sorry that this update took me this long, especially because I said I'll update as fast as possible. So please excuse me! But I was busy with school, and driving school, and health and just life. So please bare with me. :/ _**

**_Anyways, now to this chapter. (Which took me too long.) _**

**_So, um, this is not my best work, but I wanted you guys to finally get this update. So, I can only remind you of the warnings, but I guess by now, you know that. And I hope you really enjoy this. :) Oh and in the beginning, there's a little reminder of the end of the last chapter ;) _**

* * *

_Suddenly the sound of a zipper being pulled down filled the room and horror filled Elena's eyes and mind. She could clearly feel the hot flesh of something throbbing against her backside and when he leaned back, all he said was.. _

"_And this is for the pain, darkness and misery.."_

And with that he pushed forward, still holding his erection as he parted her wet lips with the head of his pulsating thickness and slammed himself home.

Elena screamed in pain and humiliation, squirming her hips and back as the first cock she had ever felt parted her snug walls, stretching her around the thick base of his throbbing shaft. Damon groaned in pure pleasure, stilling inside of Elena's virgin hole as her walls so desperately tried to adjust to his size.

Her felt her lower area clench around him, it hurt and it felt disgusting. She felt disgusting. This whole moment was disgusting. The sounds he made and how it strangely felt so good in the depth of her stomach, but all the pleasure she could have received was shadowed by the sickness was spreading through her whole body now. She was unable to move any more while Damon bathed in the pleasure of taking her innocence, and taking it from her unwilling body. He loved this moment.

But when he moved his hips just the slightest bit, pulling his veined cock back out of her until the swollen tip popped out of her tight slit, drawing another growl from Damon. "Oh god.." Damon hissed. "So tight!"

This was when Elena came finally back to life as well, and tried to kick her heels out to reach him again, but her legs were suddenly too tired and trembling. She attempted it again, her chest heaving with a heavy sob she didn't expect to come from her lips. She lifted her legs with all the strength she could muster and before she could push them back against Damon, she heard a deep, dark chuckle that caused shivers on her skin and his manhood penetrated her opening again.

"No mercy for brats!" He told her with a deep breath as he entered her wetness. This time he didn't still, didn't let her adjust, he just started moving right away, pulling his thick cock back slightly before he rammed it inside of her to the hilt. Elena groaned, her eyes screwing shut as she felt him slide in deeply.

"Ple-" She wanted to whimper, but he tugged his strong hips back again, his member leaving her tight core just to be pushed inside one second later. And every time he withdrew completely, he had to force his swollen head between her spread lips again, and it hurt. He was too big. The way he pushed it in, how his veins felt against her wet, sensitive walls and how the base of him stretched her opening until pain pierced through the apex of her thighs.

A large palm took a tight grasp of Elena's hair, forcing her head backwards. This caused her to grunt, pain spreading through her already throbbing head as he penetrated her over and over again.

He pulled on her hair until her eyes were forced to look up into his, the light azure hues had darkened in desire by now and a smirk was plastered to his lips. An ill feeling was once again rushing through Elena now that she was facing the man that had first kidnapped her, then hurt and humiliated her and who was now fucking her raw while she was bend over the backrest of a blood-red couch.

All she wanted was for him to finish already, so this would be over.

"Enjoying yourself, baby?" Damon growled down at her with a cocky smirk as he pumped himself into her tight, little center. But she pressed her lips together into a tight line, not willing to answer.

This did not please Damon, not at all. So he gripped her hips and stilled them, pulling his now wet shaft out of her hurt pussy to grab his own manhood and guide the shaft through her swollen lips. His own member still throbbing with need as he slowly and teasingly pushed the tip of his cock through her slit. Elena gasped at the unexpected gentleness and the pleasure that shot through her when he teased her cit, rubbing the wet head of his big dick over her sensitive bundle of nerves, she squeezed together, trying to clamp her thighs shut. Partly, because she wanted to get rid of him down there, but partly to capture the pleasure she had never felt before.

A deep chuckle left Damon's lips as he felt her shudder under him, she then squirmed again for him, trying to get away, squeezing her thighs shut. But Damon had other plans and let go of his cock to grab her thighs and spread them apart once again, parting them as wide as they would go before Elena screamed again and he used the moment of pain to force his member back into her sweet, snug pussy again. Her walls gripping him tightly as he pushed all of himself inside.

Elena groaned again, trying to bare his size as he slid in all the way, stretching her hurt and raw walls around his thickness. "Don't.." She grunt through clenched teeth, not like he was listening anyway.

"This is just the start.." Damon promised her with a chuckle as his hand came suddenly roughly down on Elena's still red ass, reminding her of just how capable he was of inflicting pain. She squealed loudly, buckling against him, which caused him to move inside of her. He groaned and she did too, but for another reason.

Damon lowered his torso over her back, holding her down as he repeatedly thrust into her from behind, letting her feel every single inch of his length as he dragged his blunt teeth across the shell of Elena's ear to whisper. "Beg me to cum." He ordered, his voice dripping sadism as his lips curled skyward into an evil grin.

Elena squeezed her eyelids shut, trying to block him out. But he was pushing so slowly and deliciously in and out of her already sore opening that it seemed to be impossible. "Never!" She spat quietly and wiggled her bound together wrists, trying to free at least one hand to maybe attack him. But before she could free anything, Damon set his thumb on her swollen lips and spread them apart with his thumb and index, Elena's breath stilling in her lungs at the gentle touch. And then his index slid through her tiny slit, the pad of his finger collecting her juices to spread them over her over-sensitive clit, which had her squirming against him once again.

But Damon covered her body with his and immobilized her successfully to rub his fingers quicker over her pleasure spot until Elena couldn't help it but whimper in pleasure. "No.." She gasped as she felt an unfamiliar feeling creep closer. Arousal was spreading through her body, causing everything to feel hot, inside and out. And suddenly the pleasure overcame her and she started to grind her hips into his finger, not believing how good he could make her feel with just a single fucking finger.

And he had not even entered her.

"Stop!" Elena whimpered as her chest heaved heavily, her thighs suddenly trembling as Damon ever so slightly moved within her deep core again, his finger never stopping to tease her as he slowly started to pump his thick shaft into her again. "No!" Elena cried, when he increased his pace once again. "Let me go." She tried to gasp out, but was interrupted when warmth started to spread through her and she suddenly came with a scream around him. Her tight, sore walls clenching around him as she came, squeezing his still throbbing, hard cock. The breath was knocked out of her chest, as her walls just kept clenching around his thickness.

It took a whole moment for her to come down from her peak, and in that time she went pretty much limb against the couch, until her body had completely stilled and Damon pulled out of her. He was still hard and had not come.

"Now to my pleasure." He murmured in a warningly sharp tone and she was suddenly grasped around the waist and tossed to lay on her back on the couch. Damon hovering above her, his hands spread her legs once more and his still rock hard cock penetrated her sore opening faster than she could even try to free herself.

Her wrists were still bound behind her back, causing her to arch her chest up against Damon who was thrusting relentlessly into her above her.

"Ah." Elena sobbed quietly beneath him, buckling up against him as he went faster and faster. She wanted to get away, but had no chance, once again, he was like iron above her and she couldn't do anything with her hands bound behind her back.

But a fighter like her would not let him get his satisfaction.

So she indeed did wrap her legs around him, even with her bound ankles. This caused Damon to glance down at her in surprise, but a cheeky chuckle gave away what he thought as he gripped her sides and started pounding into her snug core mercilessly, his rock-hard shaft slamming into her.

Once she had steadied herself, she yanked herself up and quickly sunk her teeth into her shoulders.

But instead of the scream that she had expected him to emit, she felt him jerk her down and his extended teeth pierced her skin in return, pushing in so deeply that she could feel her blood trickle down her shoulder as he sucked it out of the open wound.

And with that, his hard cock started twitching within her pussy and with a groan against her neck and her squirming and buckling and screaming in pain beneath him, he came. Spurting his seed inside of her as he sucked the soul out of her until she almost went unconscious.

He ripped his head back, his fangs tearing at her skin as he let go of her and leaned back up to look down at her. His shaft still hard within her, thanks to his inhuman stamina.

Blood was pooling in the hollow area at her collarbone and her she was barely able to keep her eyelids open at the heavy blood-loss she had just experienced, but she still had enough power to see him smirk down at her and to feel his wrist press into her mouth before once again, everything went black in her mind.

"Such a shame.." Damon hushed quietly as he pulled his erection from her well-used, sore opening and pressed his own bleeding wrist against her lips so the blood ran down her throat. The wound on her neck slowly healing, but her unconsciousness stayed and so he scooped her up into his arms and made his way through the room, butt-naked as he carried Elena's motionless body through his halls and towards two coal-black doors that led to his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Annnnd? Please tell me what you think? I'm not sure what to say, just that I'm still sorry for taking this long xD**


	6. Raw

**A/N: So all of you have been such real good reviews and we cracked the 60+ reviews and 50+ follows, so I thought I'd give you this update a little faster ;) Because honestly? You guys just rock big time. And after I played too much Skyrim and Minecraft, my two lasted obsession, I wrote this up.**

**By the way, I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes, because I know very well that I make them. xD But I don't have a better, so yeah..**

**Uh, I pushed out another story, called Wonderland, it's a DE one as well, I'll post a few information about it after the story ;) **

**And now enjoy your read! **

* * *

To wake up in a bed that was not hers, and not remembering how she had gotten there, that was one of Elena's greatest nightmares and exactly what was happening right now.

Darkness, nothing but darkness when she opened her eyes, only the faint light that shone through the crack of a door. The only thing that spent at least a little light in this room. Her head wasn't throbbing, it wasn't hurting like last time, but when she turned her hips and rubbed her legs against each other she felt a unwelcome pain piercing through her, one that she had never felt before.

And she suddenly remembered where she was and what had happened last night. A groan left Elena's lips at the pain of her sore walls and lips, it hurt as hell and she felt so sensitive that she didn't even dare to touch herself between her thighs.

But other than that all the pain was gone and even the bite mark had vanished on her skin. She frowned, pushing herself off into a sitting position on the mattress, careful not to move too fast.

Where the hell had he brought her?

She didn't have to wait long for an answer when suddenly his dark voice broke the silence. "Morning, sunshine." He hissed from a dark corner, his whole form hidden in the darkness. "I was already wondering when you would wake up?"

Elena shrieked away from the direction he was speaking from and shoved herself to the other side of the great king sized bed she had woken up in. She almost fell off over the edge but that still was her smallest problem.

"Ah, ah." Damon was faster than her, rushing onto the bed and yanking her back towards him. "Don't think you can get away from me, bitch." He told her harshly, while she struggled in his arms, throwing her small fists against his strong chest.

"Don't hurt me again!" She yelled, tugging on her own arms until it hurt as she attempted to get out of his grasp.

"I won't if-" But he wasn't able to finish his sentence when Elena's flat palm suddenly came down on his cheek and send his face once again sideways. "..you behave." Damon finished in a whisper, grabbing his cheek and slowly turning his face back to hers, starring right into her ripped open eyes.

He could see fear and anger, but mostly fear now, and it amused him.

A small smirk cracked at the edges of his lips and he tightened his hand around Elena's upper arm. "This was a mistake. A huge mistake, missy." He told her, chuckling quietly.

A moment later, Elena found herself pinned down against the mattress, completely naked this time and him grasping her neck tightly to hold her down. She didn't dare to move at first, as she stared up into his hungry eyes through the darkness, but when she felt him trail his index finger down her petite body until he was once again at her private parts, she squirmed, whimpering in fear.

"No.." She gasped, reaching for his wrists with her own hands. "I'm too sore." She added, just before Damon squeezed her throat with his palm, cutting the air out of her lungs until she dropped her hands again and he let her breathe, coughing and gasping for the tiniest bit of air.

"I know." Damon answered darkly to her words, and parted the still red and swollen lips of her center to slide his index along the sensitive slit. "But bad girls get punished." He told her, smirking as he sunk his dry finger into her sore walls, drawing a loud scream from Elena as he forced it into her.

"It hurts!" She yelped in pain, she was dry and sore and it felt like hell, so she squirmed beneath him, trying to get away, but that only pained her more. "Please stop!"

But Damon just chuckled and moved his finger against her hurt walls until he caught a tear in the corner of her eyes. He stilled his finger and leaned up to her. "Beg me to let you wet your finger with your tongue, or I'll keep going." He promised her with a smirk, cocking an eyebrow at her.

She opened her heavy eyelids just slightly to look at him. Beg him? No way. She turned her head to the side, only to emit another wail of pain a second later when Damon lived up to his promise and pumped his finger in and out of her again.

"Ahh." Elena arched her back off the bed in pain. "Please! Please let me wet the finger!" She screamed in submission, trying to shut her legs in the progress, but Damon was sitting between them so she had no chance.

A dark grin curled up on his fingers and he pulled his finger free from her abused opening before he guided it up to her lips. Elena could smell herself on the finger and felt like gagging as she slowly opened her lips and he shoved not only one bit two fingers into her mouth.

"Suck." He ordered. And Elena obeyed.

He watched as her cheeks went hollow around his fingers and her tongue shot up to glide along the skin. Elena's eyes were screwed shut tightly, and she did not enjoy this at all, but she feared more what would happen when he pulled his wet fingers out of her mouth and shoved them back inside of her other entrance. It was horror and she could not escape.

She wanted to suck the fingers into her mouth again, to make this last and prevent him from going back to her privates, but he had other plans and pulled his fingers free, his hand tightening slightly around her neck again as he pushed her legs apart with his knees on the bed and inserted first one finger, and then the other, stretching Elena's little slit.

She emitted a groan, trying to wiggle her hips away from this pervert, but he held her down and forced his fingers higher into her aching body.

It didn't hurt as much anymore, but it was still not one of the best things she had ever experienced.

Damon had the perfect view on what was happening, he watched his fingers how they kept disappearing into her dainty body and how her hips squirmed against him because she wanted to get away that desperately and how her hole stretched around his only two fingers. She wouldn't take three, he was sure about it, but bad girls had to be punished.

Her opening was slowly getting wetter as well, despite the fact that Elena despised what he did to her, her body kept betraying her and it was disgusting. But when she suddenly felt a third finger prob at her tight, little pussy, another wave of fear rushed through her body and she couldn't help but squeal as she buckled to get away from the probing digit.

"No!" She hissed, but Damon was too strong and pushed it inside to let it join his other two fingers as he thrust them in and out of her. "Argh!" Elena groaned, arching her hips against him to ease some of the unbearable pain that was shooting through her tired body.

A knock on the door caused Damon to stop immediately, his head shooting around to yell. "Who's there?"

"It's me, mate." Enzo's voice echoed through the halls outside of Damon's bedroom.

Damon groaned, yanking his fingers out of Elena as he pushed himself off the bed and tossed his blanket up Elena's body. "Come in," he ordered.

And Elena's eyes gawked wide open. He'd let him in when she was sitting here naked and tortured in his bed.

But Damon didn't seem to mind, he casually made his way over to his best friend with a wide and way too cocky smirk on his lips as Enzo stepped inside and eyed the situation, especially Elena and how she was hogging Damon's blanket around herself.

She was obviously naked, not like that surprised Enzo, but the smell of her hung in the air and seeing here this helpless with her big brown eyes wide open like a deer, it made him hungry. Not just for her blood, but also for something else.

"So what do you want?" Damon asked, a smugly expression plastered on his face.

Enzo tore his eyes off of Elena and glanced back to his friend, returning a coy smile as he answered his question. "I was checking with the lovely doc, he's got the police involved." Enzo stated, his heavy british accent sounding in Damon's ears. "They are clueless, though."

"What else would they be?" Damon asked with a scowl, crossing strong arms over his solid chest. "We never leave any tracks or evidence. Nothing will lead to us." Damon wiggled his brows. Pretty proud of Enzo and himself.

Enzo nodded in agreement, offering his friend a sly smile. "And I see you're having your fun." He said, just lightly motioning over to Elena on the bed.

She winced at his words. She had kinda hoped they had forgotten about her. But now the conservation was turning onto her and she felt her bones seep with fear. "Please.." She murmured, almost too quietly to hear as she stared at Damon and Enzo.

But Damon ignored her. "Uhu, I'm having my fun." He told Enzo amused, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Well, when you're done, let me know if I can have a round with he-" He wasn't exactly able to finish his sentence, because a throaty growl interrupted him, Damon's dark voice hissing his answer to Enzo's suggestion. "She's mine!" He growled deeply, eyebrows furrowing as he glared at him.

Enzo's eyes narrowed in return, his body tensing some. And Elena thought she'd be the witness of a giant vampire fight of life and death next, but after a moment or two, Enzo hesitantly rose his hands and stepped back from Damon. Chuckling, he said, "Enjoy your play-thing, then." And with that he left the room, closing the door behind himself.

And darkness flooded the room once more, making it almost impossible for Elena to see where Damon was standing or if he was moving. The only thing that could be hear was Elena's too fast breathing, so she tried to shelter her mouth with her hand to stop the escaping air, but it only stopped her from breathing at all and made her face go red and hot.

She felt the mattress shift and knew he had come back.

"I'm sorry about that." He said, his voice quiet and she thought she heard a hint of hushed anger in it, and it sounded almost like a gentleman's apology. But the next thing wasn't gentleman-like at all. A fist grabbed the sheets that were protecting Elena's naked skin and the next things she knew, she was bare and all vulnerable again.

"Please don't do this to me again.." Elena begged, sinking her pearly white teeth into her lower lip. She always nibbled on it when she was nervous or afraid, it was an awful bad habit and she couldn't get rid of it. It was hell when she watched horror movies.

A hand slid up her body, from her hips over her pert breasts and then to her neck. He grasped her again, but gentle this time and slowly, as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry about this too." He hushed over the sensitive layer of skin that was protecting her neck and her throbbing veins. "But I had no choice." He explained to her, his hot breath fanning over her skin and drawing tears into her eyes. "He has to be punished."

He spoke in mysteries again. Ever since she had gotten here, he had talked about pain and misery and punishment and revenge and she had no clue what all of this was about and how she was connected to it.

The sharp pain of two teeth sinking into her skin pierced through her and she opened her mouth in a silent scream.

* * *

The next thing Elena knew, was the sound of birds and wind and brightness hurting her eyes.

Maybe it had all just been a dream.

Maybe Damon hadn't been real and just something her imagination had made up after watching too many horror movies.

Maybe she would just wake up, get out of bed and see her parents downstairs in a second.

Or maybe, she had really been violated, really been bitten, really been hurt by the monster whose face she was now glancing at as she opened her eyes.

It would have been too good to be true.

There was something still stinging on her body and Elena rose her hand to her neck to see what it was. Her hair around her shoulder was damp and sticky and when she lifted her hand to look at what was causing the mess, she was faced with a crimson colored liquid smeared across her fingers. A quiet scream escaped her lips in shock and Damon stiffened next to her.

Elena immediately clamped her hand over her mouth, but not even that helped as she silently sobbed into it, fear over-whelming her whole body. She had tried to keep the tears at bay, but when she turned her head in attempt to see the open wound, her eyes caught the horrible sight of how the whole pillow was soaked in blood and her dripping wound caused the big spot to grow by the minute.

A hot tear made its way down Elena's cheek as she stared totally perplex.

"I'll clean that up later." The voice she had come to fear echoed in her ears, almost making her jump out of her own skin.

"You bastard!" She suddenly yelped and lunged forward to throw her tiny, weak fists against his broad chest. He caught her easily against him and let her beat him for a moment, before he lifted his own hand and caught her fist in his bigger palm, almost crushing the bones in her hand as he squeezed it together.

"I already told you not to hit me." He warned her. And Elena tried to push against him, but it only hurt and she stopped with a frustrated groan.

"I want answers." Elena stated, her eyes lowered to the mattress as she spoke.

"Do you now?" He asked with raised eyebrows, an amused smirk playing on his lips as he let her fist go again. "Well, who are you to make demands?"

But Elena ignored him, this time. And went straight ahead. "What are you talking about all the time?" She asked, her expression now determined.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked, playing clueless.

"About pain, misery and someone you have to punish." She frowned at him, suddenly really looking at him. Not like he was a monster or pervert, but like he was the person she wanted to talk to right now, she didn't seem feared or hurt or sad, she seemed tough and strong-willed. "What does all of this have to do with me?" She continued, the frown on her forehead deepening.

Damon leaned back slightly, eying her for a short moment as he contemplated to tell or not tell her everything. It depended on if he'd let her get back home alive. If he'd let her alive, would he really want her to know every horrible thing her father did to him?

But that was when an idea popped up into Damon's head. Of course, he'd want her to know. What was worse than first having your daughter, your everything taken away from you and then when she returns, she knows your darkest secret.

It was a whole new level of revenge and Damon couldn't help the smirk that claimed his lips as he considered the idea of it.

This wouldn't just be physical torture, but also torture for the mind.

* * *

**A/N: Now what do you think? I gave you a small cliffhanger, I know, but hey, it keeps the fun close. Leave a review and here are is a little something about my new Delena fic: **

**It's a dark one, Elena is a neglected, spoiled rich girl from the elite of the Upper East side and Damon is her dealer. She going through a rough time with drugs and all, and maybe she'll turn to Damon?**

**This summary really sucks, you better check the real one. It's rated M and will probably only a few chapters short as well. And I'd love if you guys gave it a try, because it seems like no one's interested in it xD **


	7. Monsters

**A/N: So I know you guys waited a while for this chapter and again, I'm sorry, but real life comes first and I am still packed in exams, so please understand. Anyway, you can thank Lana Del Rey and her knew album for this final chapter, because she got me in writing mood. It's 11pm here now and I actually still got loads to do, so I'll make this quick, because I bet you wanna read the story anyway ;D **

**So, thank you for all this lovely support, all the great reviews. They really kept me going! Seriously you guys were so awesome! Now this will be the last chapter, but I promise that I'll write more. Goody, now read and enjoy and the review, babies. I'd love to know your opinion! **

* * *

To tell her what her father had done to him, to let her know what kind of a twisted, sick psycho her hero really was, to reveal his darkest secrets to her and shatter her perfect, little dream world, that would be the revenge he had wanted through all these years. Maybe this would bring him a little satisfaction. Maybe this would cause him to stop thinking about all his years in captivity.

A small smirk was plastered to his lips as he glanced back at Elena, still bare in front of him on the mattress. Her naked flesh was covered by nothing more than his blanket, much to Damon's displeasure, actually. So he simply tucked it off of her, causing her to gape in shock and stare at him in disbelief.

Her hands gripped the blanket, but Damon ripped it away from her fragile hands with his stronger ones.

And there she was again, exposed to his hungry eyes and teeth that just longed to taster her delicate flesh. Elena gulped in fear, but her eyes met his anyway, because she felt that he was one step away from telling her what this was all about.

"Don't pull any of your stupid stunts now." Damon said suddenly, into the darkness, his light blue eyes on her chocolate ones. His tone so serious that Elena was actually paying real attention and considering to follow his demand. "Don't struggle." He added quietly as he shifted on the mattress and got to his knees as he began undressing himself as well, his eyes leaving hers to look down at the button of his black jeans which he was currently undoing. "And listen closely."

A shiver crawled down Elena's spine and she wished she's have that freaking blanket back already. But her head bobbed up and down in a slow nod while she swallowed loudly, fear spreading in her veins once more when Damon got rid of his jeans and the head of his throbbing erection sprung free to stand proudly towards his belly button.

He'd fuck her again, both of them knew it. But Elena didn't want to realize it.

Her gaze lowered away from his cock and onto the dark sheets, she slid her hand over the smooth material when two fingers gripped her chin gently and turned her chin back up. Her eyes met Damon's and a small, but sort of kind smile was playing on his lips as he moved towards her on the bed, slowly this time.

Elena was out of breath, out of words and out of ration thoughts so she let him guide her until her back hit the mattress and he was hovering above her bared body, his naked form heavy on hers, pressing their flesh together.

Elena's mouth was open and she felt like whimpering, but she wasn't able to form a sound on her tongue. Damon's face was in the curve of her neck and his hand crept down her stomach between them until he reached the apex of her thighs and spread her legs gently to lower his hips between hers, his cock pulsating between their bodies.

Another silent whimper formed on Elena's lips when she felt the hot skin of his thick length against her still rather wet center and Damon placed a tender kiss on her collarbone as he just rested between her legs. His lips suddenly parted, and Elena guessed he'd bite her, but it weren't teeth that caused her to wince, it were words. "A long time ago.." He hushed against her skin. "..I was captured by a Doctor," he started to explain, his breath calm against her skin, hers fast in her lungs. Fast like the breath of a rabbit after he just escaped the sly fox.

She kept her voice away though, she didn't struggle either, she just rested her hands on the mattress beside her, because all she wanted was the truth right now, the reason why she was here and why he was doing this to her.

"One of the crazy kind." Damon continued, with a small chuckle, his breath fanning hotly over her skin. "He belonged to a whole organization that inspected vampires like cars."

Elena's eyes fell shut, her heart repeatedly jumping against the cage of ribs that held it within. She had this feeling that this story would be like a scene of a bad horror movie. Vampires, crazy doctors, raped girls.

Damon's lips moved tenderly over her soft skin, his teeth scraping over the delicate flesh before he continued speaking. "He held me captive for years. Experimenting with my blood, healing factor, organs and bones." He explained, his tone suddenly lowering and dipping a little sadder. "It was madness."

His voice was so heavy with misery that Elena forgot all about everything that was going on, the only thing on her mind and in her ears the sound of his desperate tone, which he was surely trying to hide by murmuring barely loud enough to let her hear. She lifted her hand and rested it on his broad shoulder, her fingers caressing the skin softly for a little while as he kept talking.

"And the only things that kept me alive while he pierced my eyes and broke my soul, were Enzo and the thought of revenge." He hissed, an angered expression taking over his face at the thought. His hands slowly coming around to grasp her hips and keep her still. "And that my dear Elena," he began, pulling his hips back. "..is why you are here." He said and positioned the tip of his warm thickness against her tight entrance.

Elena's eyes simply closed as she expected pain to rush through her any minute. But it didn't come.

"One night," Damon's words sounded in her ear as she felt a gentle pressing against her opening. He wasn't thrusting, he was slowly moving in. "after an experiment they had done on my eyes, the door to the cellar where they kept me opened and a plastic ball rolled down to where I was chained up and drenched in poison to keep me weak." Damon whispered, his voice dripping with something saddening again.

"And down came a little girl with brown hair and eyes, beautiful like a little lady."

Blood was rushing past Elena's ears again, causing his voice to sound a little faint as all she could think about was his fucking cock penetrating her poor little slit once again. Only this time, he was being gently and it made her body betray her, she couldn't help it but feel good. Her lips parting wider as he pushed all of himself into her core with one slow shoving motion.

"And she called him 'Daddy'.." Damon hushed as he buried himself to the hilt, a little groan escaping him as her walls squeezed shut around him.

Elena was still out of her mind when Damon spoke his final words. "And that night, I found out that Dr. Gilbert had a daughter." He dragged his teeth along her ear, speaking the words so slowly and carefully that he was sure that she had enough time to think about ever single one. "And with that, my plans of Revenge were made." He finished, his tongue slowly gliding along the column of Elena's neck until he reached her collarbone, placed a gentle kiss there and then sunk his fangs into her fragile skin.

Her eyes were ripped open, not just in physical fear or pain, but also in emotional. She couldn't be sure of the words that he had just spoken, she couldn't know if they were true and why should she? Why should she trust this monster who's done nothing but to hurt her? But who was she to question the truth when she had just met the reality that vampire's exist. They exist and they live under us all. So why shouldn't she believe what Damon had just told her? It sounded so real, his misery, his pain, his anger. And it was kind of understandable. To be tortured by someone over years, that hurt and that left scars that could never be healed and yes, that drove you into madness.

Elena thought about every possibly of what she could believe and what she shouldn't believe while he drained the life out of her weak body, holding her closer than ever before.

Blue eyes, cold, darkness, pain; her nightmare. The growl. It all. It was him, it was him and no one else and there was no other explanation to why she had dreamed this fucking dream over and over again if it wasn't about him and their meeting when she was little. But why wouldn't she remember it? Had she really been that young?

Several memories past her mind, like a movie. How her father had to work late and came home stressed and tensed. How he had always forbidden her to enter the cellar before the whole building had burned down. How he had always been so secretive about everything involving his work.

It would all make sense.

Her father was a monster just like Damon. He was the reason why she was here, laying on this bed with Damon inside of her while he sucked the life out of her and succeeded too.

Black stars appeared before her eyes, they became more and more and were close to swallowing her into the darkness again, when a quiet scream passed her lips, her hands grasping Damon's shoulders.

He was killing her and it hurt.

But he wouldn't stop and when she finally stopped feeling pain, it was too late, she was as good as dead, drained of must of her blood. And the next thing she knew, she was lifted into two strong arms and her mind faded away into blackness.

* * *

_Ding. Dong. _

The doorbell rang, and everyone in the room watched the door closely as if it was some kind of dangerous animal. No one dared to move until Dr. Gilbert finally made a step forward, his wive hugging her arms around Jeremy's right arm, clenching it as she hid her tear streamed face in his sleeve, quiet whimpers of worry and pain leaving her lips.

The police's eyes on Dr. Gilbert as he ever so slowly approached the door, grabbing the handle and closing his eyes as he inhaled carefully before he turned it to open the door.

And in front of it lay his little girl, body limb and lifeless, blood smeared across her neck and clothes.

Horror stroked the father's face, his face scrunching up at his daughter's motionless body, a silent cry escaping his lips as he shielded his mouth. Forcing his eyes open to glance around to see if anyone was close by, but his eyes were met with nothing but rustling bushes and trees that stood alone in the darkness of the street.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short and open-ended and that Damon and Elena didn't fall in love, but that was never what I aimed for, and I never said that they would! I just wanted to let him have his Revenge and to use this awesome plot, so maybe you liked it anyways. Haha. You better tell me, and thanks for reading! **


End file.
